A Secret Love
by strong man
Summary: Comet and Cupid find out that they secretly love each other and are now exploring their love as a couple but their friends might kick them off the Flying Force but one can only hope.
1. Surrender Your Heart

_****This is my requested story of Niko: the movie.****_

 ** _Description: _**_In_ _2014,_ _BlitzenReindeer was the one who inspired me so thanks if you're out there plus he should be given credit for suggesting the idea of Cupid and comet being secretly in love, he provided a video for me on deviantart. From my theory, this movie is in the future of the 1998 movie with one major twist in it, Finland, Denmark, Germany, Ireland and Finnish are the original languages for the film ._

 _ **Pairings:**_ Cupid/Comet **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K+

It was near midnight in the north pole, everyone else was asleep in Santa's factory, Comet had just woken up cause today was the day of the Northern Lights. Cupid was snoring lightly when he saw a shadow came over him and woke up "Cupid, come on...today is the day" He whispered quietly as possible so he would not wake the other reindeer.

"Time to watch the Northern Lights? Cupid asked happily. Comet nodded his head and persuaded him to follow him as he tip-toed pass the other sleeping Caribou towards the door.

Cupid looked at him hooves as he took his first step over Preacher then felt confident in passing the others and when he had made it, Comet nuzzled his neck.

"Perfect, now follow me upstairs" He said giving the second command before he walked on up. "quietly now" He said to himself with every step he took. He succeed and now it was Cupid's turn but it wasn't easy so he reminded himself that he could have a romantic moment with Comet.

Once the both made it out, they both closed close the doors with their head. Finally, we're outside" Cupid happily said looking at the night sky. "So, we''re the Northern Lights? He asked "Walk with me" Comet said before going along a path.

Cupid figured that he was trying to surprise him so he played along and followed behind. In Comet's eyes, he was certainly ready to settle down with Cupid cause he wanted to be a father.

"Are we almost there? Cupid asked as he can barely feel his legs anymore. "Just up this hill" He said looking back. Comet had made it up the hills and panted at the stress that was put into it up it was all worth it.

He caught his breath when he sat on his butt then turned to Cupid who was still coming up. "You know you can fly" Comet said cracking up a little. "Now you tell me "Cupid looked at him before jumped a long length up.

'When do the Northern Lights come out? Cupid asked. "Right now' He looked at him and winked as Cupid looked at the sky, lights of flowing color had descended from the brightness of the sun and come across the stars creating visual forms of light.

"Wow, their beautiful" He gazed up in wonder while smiling. Comet looked at his possible boyfriend and sighed lovingly "Look at him, so calm. charming, and very handsome" He thought.

"I was really looking forward to this "Cupid looked at him and rested his head on his shoulder "Thank you" He narrowed his eyes up to him. Comet felt like he had already accomplished something but don't know what it was until Cupid moved his whole body closer to his.

That was it, he couldn't take it anymore "Cupid, I have to confess something to you" He said after clearing his throat "I didn't really bring you up here to see the lights" Cupid picked up his head off of his shoulder "What to you mean, we talked about the Northern Lights all the time before? He asked with a slight frown on his face.

"I know but that wasn't what I talking about" Comet said starting to move away a little due to being rejected of his feelings. "I don't understand" He said walking up to him. The song "Can't Fight the Moonlight by LeeAnn Rimes played in the background when Comet looked back at him in worry.

"I love you so much Cupid, even more then a friend "He sniffed "Please don't hate me" He said on account on his thoughts about only being his friend to get close to him. Cupid just smiled and wasn't in the slightest of anger then walked in front of his depressed friend who looked up at him.

He was intently met with a nuzzle. "Cupid? He asked in surprised that he didn't leave him. "I love you too" The snow white deer said pulling away. "You're not mad? He asked. "Of course not, I was in love with you when we became friend" He stated.

Comet blushes, he was worried that his dream was about become a failed disaster but it turned into a success. Cupid just as scared as he wondered the same thing "Comet"? He asked.

"What is it? He asked feeling much better now what his feelings have been resolved. "I wanna make this work and settle down" The white reindeer said hastily and rapidly but Comet quickly slowed his boyfriend's overwarming inclination.

"That's a very big step, maybe we can just go in a little bit at a time but I was thinking the same thing" He said noting that they just started this relationship. "Sure, we can do it that way" Cupid said nodded and his boyfriend nuzzled him neck then flew down the hill.

The white reindeer sighed in depression before flying down as well. Right after, both male reindeer turned to face one another and nuzzled passionately to the point that their neck formed an X.

Comet licked Cupid's big nose before he started to shiver. "We should get some sleep" Cupid said smiling. "We can't risk our friends finding out about us by going in the front" Comet stated "we'll take the secret passage" He walked to the bar.

"He's so compassionate" Cupid thought before walking behind him. They stopped as Comet opened the doors then both went in, good thing there was no one in sights cause it was completely empty.

Comet looked for a spot where they could cuddle. "Come on" He whispered as he found a spot next to a stack of hay and walked up to it then laid down. "Are you sure about this, what if someone sees up? Cupid said thinking rationally.

"Good point" Comet got up and walked to the darkest corner of the room and his mate went along with him. "This is perfect" He said smiling before yawning and laid down. Comet laid down by his side and slowly snuggled up to him to get into a comfortable position. "Good night, Comet" He licked his cheek.

"Same to you, Cupid" He placed a hoof around his neck and pulled him closer.

 _ **I wouldn't say that this is a gift but more like lending a helping hand, However, in this version, Rudolph is named Niko.**_


	2. Risky Move

_**This is my second chapter of the requested story, Niko: The Flight Before Christmas.**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Cupid/Comet, Blitzen/Dasher **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

* * *

The sun glistened through the single window of the bar, Comet woke up and looked down, feeling like last night was just some big dream he had but when he felt Cupid rubing his nose against his own "Morning" He said to his ear and got up.

He waited for his mate to stand up then started to walk to the door until he stopped. Comet stretched his legs and shook his head while standing up straight then was caught in a dazzle when he saw the back of Rakkaus's behind.

He just stared as his was starting his fantasy: _In slow motion, Cupid turned his head around in slow motion, he was glowing with hearts all around him and the background was pink with red roses falling down on him._

 _"Comet" His voice echoed off the walls, he picked up a rose off of the ground and walked to his boyfriend and Comet was feeling like Cupid was consenting him so he went willingly._

 _Cupid leaned his head in to give him the flower, knowing kissing was involved and puckered up, Comet did the same and closed his eyes. There just inches away until Comet was called._

"What..huh?" He asked after his lips were puckered for an amount of time and snapped back into reality. "Is something wrong? Cupid asked still looking back. "I'm fine" he paused and quickly thought of an excuse. "I was spacing out" He nervously said.

Cupid just took his word for it "Okay" He walked out the doors. Comet sighed then slowly walked out. There it was again, Cupid's snow white butt was swaying from side to side, it made him gulp down a little "Hold it together" He quietly said to himself then ran to his side.

"So" he's eyes looked around then back at him "now that we're a couple, I figured we should do something together after breakfast" He said nervously. The two stopped "That could work though it would be different since we're a couple now" Cupid said looking unsurely.

"We're go as friends" he walked in front of him and faced him "hide our relationship" Comet suggested. Cupid just smiled and nuzzled him for a long period of time "Okay, we're do it" He pulled away right after.

"Great" He said happily until the megaphone that was up on the edge of the bar "reindeer, report to the trough for slop "Vixen said over the intercom. "Well, there's our breakfast" Comet said to his mate after giggling then bowed "would you like to go first my queen?

Cupid chuckled "you're so adorable" He said kissing his boyfriend's forehead before walking passed him. His eyes darted to his rear-end and bumped it with his own as he continued on his way.

Comet indeed felt that and smiled, that proves that he wanted to settle down as well and he couldn't be more in love with him then he already was cause he was perfect in every way.

"Hay, wait for me" He said catching up to his lover.

* * *

In Santa's factory, Vixen, Donner, Prancer, his wife Oona, their son Niko, Blitzen, Dancer and Dasher all waited for their food to come down from the tubes.

"Father, what're we gonna do today? Nico asked. "We could practice flying if you want? Prancer suggested.

"I think that's a great activity you two can do" Oona agreed. Blitzen was mumbling under his breath making Dasher notice.

"You okay? He asked his best friend. Donner and Dancer were close friend and thay started to made fun of him by singing the annoying kissing song, Donner started it off."

"Blitzen and Dasher sitting by a tree, first comes love, then comes marriage..they're baby is on the way in a flying carriage" He resighted it then they two laughed leading to Blitzen sigh in depression.

Vixen cleared his throat in an angered force which caused the laughing to fade then it went silent.

 _Note that, Donner always loved scaring and pranking his teammates like when he made those sleigh bells hunted._

As the time passed, the team heard hooves and they turned to the stairs to see Cupid coming down with Comet following behind. "Where were you two? Donner asked when the two came down. Before either one could speak, Dancer intruded.

"Maybe it was to crowded" He assumed. "Yeah...uh..me and Comet are not used to it" He defended his mate.

"What he said" Comet tried to find the right words to say. "Well, come on then, we're gonna need our energy for today!" Vixen said in a commanding voice. The slop was now pouring down from the tube and into the trough, practically filling it.

Everyone ate in peace, Cupid and Comet went on opposite side to avoid stating any chatter but the speculated couple was now too scared to look at each other without judged.

Blitzen was the most agonized cause he didn't want to be in love with him but he just feels this way for some reason, weather it's his looks or personality. Dasher stopped eating to look at his friend and Blitzen told him that he needed to talk to him in private.

"Whatever you need, I'm here for you" He with a smile before going back to eating, Blitzen was glad that his supposed boyfriend agreed to talk to him cause it's the only way to get through this but he was scared of his reaction once he tells him about his feelings.

 _ **Can't you blame me cause Cupid is basically an absolute** **prince charming and Comet is so sure of himself that they're gonna live happily ever after, Remember when I said that this predicted the future of the 1998 film, well...it sure looks that way to me.**_

 _ **Rakkaus means love in Finnish.**_


	3. Out And Proud

_**This is my third chapter of the requested story, Niko: The Flight Before Christmas.**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Cupid/Comet, Blitzen/Dasher **(Slash)**

 ** _Rated:_ ** K

* * *

After they ate their breakfast, Comet ran out of the factory and hopped around like he was full of energy which he was, full of love that it. Cupid cam out but just walked to his boyfriend.

"What're you doing? He asked eyeing his movements until Comet stopped in front of him but didn't say anything, he kissed his boyfriend on this lips whitched he was a little scared by cause it was completely random.

He pulled away after a few seconds "What was that for? The snow white reindeer asked with a smile followed by a blush. "Nothing, Princess" He winked at him and walked around his rear end.

Cupid felt his butt was bumped and gave a smirk then Comet came by his side and nuzzled his white fur. Cupid breathed deeply as he thought this was a risky move since they were out in the open.

"Comet, maybe we can go somewhere like the hill we were at" He suggested. Comet was busy feeling Cupid's soft and cuddly fur when he looked up then pulled off. "That's a great idea, princess" He said and ran off.

Cupid smiled once more and showily shook his head until he heard something rattle but he heard silence so he rolled his eyes before walking to the hill. Blitzen popped his head out and watched Cupid then got out to follow him.

 **(0)**

Comet made it to the hill and flew up then landed in the snow, he closed his eyes to take in the thought of having a family with his princess when he heard Blitzen's name being called out by another reindeer.

Comet opened his eyes quickly as fear began to struck and looked around then saw that a black reindeer was walking towards him "Cupid, what're you doing her? He asked. "I could ask you the same think" Comet said back.

Dasher sighed "I'm waiting for Blitzen" He claimed. Comet quickly had a sense of dayshavoo "Are you gay" he asked the risky question. "I don't know but why would you even assume such a thing?

"Because me and Cupid are-. They both looked back to see Cupid flying behind them then landed next to his boyfriend. "Dasher, what're you doing here? He asked. Comet sigh and told his lover that he was sorry.

Suddenly behind Cupid came Blitzen "What that...did he follow me? He thought and he landed next to Dashed. Cupid feared that his mate had told him about their secret relationship so he glared at him when Blitzen spoke up "It's not his fault" He said making the snow white reindeer look at him.

"What are you talking about? He asked. Blitzen sighed and turned his head to Dasher. Dasher" he gulped "lately, I've been having these feelings that cannot be kept in any longer" He smoothly said but before he could get another word it he nuzzled under him chin which shocked him.

He pulled away and looked into his eyes "I will be your mate" He said licking his nose. Blitzen sparked a little smile "Wait a minute, how'd you know I was going to ask to be your boyfriend?

"I may have something to do with it" He turned his head to Comet. He deeply breathed in and out then looked at his mate who smiled as well as winked at him "Cupid and I are in love with each other" He confessed.

Blitzen then turned back to Dasher "Well, that makes me feel better knowing that I'm not the only homosexual around here" He said after laughing. The other joined in the laugh.

"Since we're got that off of our chest, dose this mean we're gonna see more of each other? Comet asked. "Wait a minute" The three looked at him "the others might reject up. "He's right, we're are we suppose to sleep where we won't get caught? Blitzen said agreeing on it now that their at risk.

"Me and Cupid sleep inside the bar...you're welcome to come join us" Comet offered. "That's actually a pretty good chat spot" Blitzen looked at his boyfriend and smiled. "Okay, we're give it a try" Dasher said giving Blitzen one last nuzzle.

Right after, he flew down with Blitzen close behind him. "The other two just looked at each other "Cupid, if I tell you something...promise you won't get mad? Comet said in depression.

Cupid answered with a long kiss on the lips then pulled away "I won't" He said sweetly. Comet smiled cause he almost forgot that they were dating so he told him and his reaction was joyful "You really love me that much that you wanna start a family? He asked doubtfully.

"Of course, your my one and only princess" He stated before flying down the hill, leaving Cupid alone.

He blushed at that feeling of what Comet thought of him "Has he planed on this since we got together? He said to himself then closed his eyes then tried his hardest to envision it.

He sighed in relaxation when he was disturbed by his mate telling him that it's time for a sleigh ride. "I'll be right there" Cupid shouted back before Comet walked to the group then Cupid resumed his thoughts.

* * *

 _ **Sometimes, I amaze myself, this was something out or the ordinary cause the words were flowing out of my head like a printer. Next chapter, now that Blitzen and Dasher are a couple...they would have to turn the bar into a chat room at night, like talking about the future.**_

 _ **In Ireland or at least in the movie, Sleigh rides are when the reindeer take turns guiding the other through the skies. Comet's future with Cupid got him thinking and Comet thinks that he'll pull through, is he right?**_


End file.
